


Happy Beginning

by GemJules



Series: Spideypool Family [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemJules/pseuds/GemJules
Summary: Sappy sap fluffy garb





	Happy Beginning

Peter had only been half asleep when a small bundle crawled its way into his arms that morning. Used to this and not ready to wake up just yet, he accommodated and made room for Miles in his arms.

“Daddy...” the whine could be heard echoing through their apartment. “Come on, get up.”

Peter found himself sitting up, still half asleep, knowing he probably should have been prepared for this.

“Ellie, honey, come here... Daddy’s trying to sleep,” Peter whispered, hoping she’d follow his lead and lower her volume a little. 

Wade, having sensed the movement in the bed and been woken up like this often enough, just made room between him and Peter for Ellie, to none to gracefully, dive into.

Peter sighs and hopes this means they can have a quiet-ish morning.

And they did. At least for a little while. Miles is pressed up right under Peter’s arm, as usual, while Ellie has arm wrapped around Wade’s forearm, snuggling closer to Peter until she is squished right between the two of them.

* * *

Peter woke up a while later to discover that somehow, he and Miles had ended up in a completely different position. Miles had tucked himself right under Peter’s chin and was snoring softly with his nose pressed into the middle of his chest. Peter pressed a kiss to the top of his head and was about to settle back down when he realized what had woken him up. 

“Miles ALWAYS gets to cuddle with Dad..” Ellie grumbled quietly from the opposite end of the bed.

To be fair, she was right. Miles was always the first one to tuck himself in under Peter’s arms, usually before Ellie even showed up.

“Honey Bunny, I can’t just move your brother, he’s sleeping...” Wade’s voice still sounded clouded by sleep.

Peter could HEAR the clear pout Ellie had on.

“Mmm, but I can.” He mumbled, pulling Miles up gently.

And so, they carefully shifted Miles into Wade’s arms (who for the most part, only woke up to sniffle and then tuck himself right under the arm that Wade had flung over him) but Ellie was still a little pouty.

Peter pulled Ellie closer and tucked her head under his chin, took to squeezing her and mumbling into her hair “What? Is this what you want sour puss” before proceeding to kiss the top of her head, repeatedly. At first, softly like he had done with Miles. And then more and more until he was peppering kisses all over her head and face ridiculously fast and Ellie had scrunched her nose up and was giggling.

After she stopped laughing, Ellie snuggled deeper into Peter’s arms and Peter chanced a glance at Wade. 

He was watching them, a soft look on his face. Peter smiled at him. 

Wade turned away and closed his eyes, relaxing back into his own pillow. Miles had already fallen into a deep sleep once again. Thankfully, they’d figured out that trick early on; all they had to do was set Miles up close enough that he could hear their heartbeats and he was out like a light.

And with his heart full and his little family all around him, Peter drifted back to sleep.

They had all been slowly waking up, the sun peeking through the window of his and Wade’s bedroom around 630. Ellie and Wade had begun a heated debate about Black Widow and what level of coolness she qualified for. Ellie, a huge Black Widow fan -to Wade’s dismay, as he used to be her favorite- was in the middle of a rant when Miles interrupted.

“Are you gonna get married?”

Peter could feel Wade shift at the question, the bed creaking at the tiniest bit at the movement. He waited but Wade didn’t answer and was instead looking rather shocked. So Peter did.

“Your Daddy and I love each other very much. We don’t need to be married. We’re not going anywhere. We’ll both be around to wrangle you munchkins in.”

“Yeah,” Wade added and Peter chanced a glance at him but he was looking very pointedly at Miles.

Miles bottom lip stuck out, which only happened when he was thinking hard about something.

”... so you’re not getting married?”.

Before Peter could even attempt to explain further, Wade had grabbed Miles from the end of the bed and began tickling his sides mercilessly.

“DADDY!” Miles screeched, trying to break Wade’s grasp on his sides but already too far into his fit of giggles to put up much of a fight. Plus, Wade and Peter had always made sure to teach them their bodies are their own and when they say no or stop, that’s the end of touching, period. But Miles wasn’t saying no or stop, rather he was leaning into Wade but whipping around like a fish out of water, his face red from losing a little breath in favor of laughter.

Ellie jumped across Peter to join in.

Peter’s heart filled up at the sight and the sound of his kids' laughter. He leaned back, letting his head hit his pillow with a smile on his face. He didn’t know what he had done to get so lucky with a life full of so much love.

He had apparently been with his thoughts a second too long because he didn’t immediately notice when the noise died down. Only when Wade was pulling him sideways did he notice the laughter had stopped, only to restart as they all stuck their arms out to tickle him. Peter laughed until he had tears in his eyes and then demanded a recess. Both Miles and Ellie looked like they wanted to protest but were too winded themselves. 

“Go on, go watch some TV. Let your Daddy and I get up.”

After watching them leave, Peter closed his eyes and once again let his body drop all its weight onto the soft bed beneath him.

“Almost makes you ready to go back to sleep right?” Wade chuckled, hesitating for a second before laying back fully as well. When he felt Wade still, Peter opened his eyes and caught Wade giving him the look he sometimes did when he thought Peter couldn’t see. Looking at him like he was everything. It always managed to turn Peter’s insides to mush. Trying to keep the moment from becoming too intimate, he broke eye contact and turned his body to face Wade, scooching closer until their arms were within brushing distance.

“What have we done, not only having two kids but having two kids with extra energy from their powers.” Wade murmured.

“Ellie might not have powers,” Peter added but they both knew what the likelihood of that was; she was Wade’s daughter. Peter heard his cell phone go off somewhere behind him.

“Shit, that sounds like the spiderman phone.” Peter groaned, rolling over to that side of the bed to find it. While Wade only kept one cell, Peter had two. One for civilian life and one for spiderman. He could see it on the floor of the closet, which was a weird place for it to be. He remembered leaving it to charge on their nightstand. Guess that’s what happens when you have kids, your possessions may as well be accessed by the general public the way things were grabbed and moved around. Usually, the kids were good about leaving that phone alone; they played on his smartphone, but now Peter was even more careful than previously when it came to his secret identity. They had two kids. Super kids. But kids all the same. Kids that he was fiercely protective of. Even Wade had stopped openly announcing himself as Deadpool. When he and Peter had started dating there had been an incident that had lead to someone putting two and two together about Deadpool and Spiderman and Wade and Peter. Luckily that hadn’t spread and it had taught them both to be more aware of how not to openly out themselves. They kept their life together and working together separate. Which was why Peter was surprised to see ‘Deadp♥️♥️l’ pop up on his screen when he reached over to grab the phone. He tried not to roll his eyes. Wade had added those hearts before they had even started seeing each other.

Deadp♥️♥️l: Turn around (bright eyes)

“Very funny,” Peter says, putting it back down and turning around to climb back into bed properly. When he turns, Wade is already facing him. He’s partially sitting up, a strange expression on his face with a little black box in his hands. Before Peter can quite put together what’s happening, Wade’s opening the box to reveal a silver ring. All of Peter’s words die in his throat. He can’t seem to move and Wade, seeing him frozen to the spot, moves closer.

“I love you. So much. So much more than I thought I could ever love anything.” He seems a bit at a loss for words and looks down before adding “You don’t have to say yes… We can just continue to be in love and raise kids.”

Peter briefly thinks back to when they first started dating, when Wade used to say that all the time, “You don’t have to…” ending with things like ‘look at me, like me, kiss me, date me, love me’ and Peter had slowly coaxed him out of apologizing for existing and wanting things of that nature. He must be more nervous than he’s letting on to fall back into that habit. 

Wade continues.

“I want to spend forever with you, Peter. As long of a forever as we can manage. If you’ll have me.” Wade moves to look down at the ring and it’s then that Peter notices the stones. A ruby and a completely black gem cut like a diamond. They’re centered in the middle of the ring a cm or so distance from each other. Wade produces another ring from his pajamas. It’s gold and has the same arrangement of stones. The only difference is the stones themselves. They’ve been replaced with a ruby and sapphire.

Peter’s mouth begins to work again. “Oh… Oh, honey…”

When Peter calls him honey Wade knows he’s done REALLY well.

Wade glances up and upon seeing the look on Peter’s face, carefully removes the ring from the box. Peter’s already reaching with his left hand. He stops short and Wade keeps his gaze as he sets the ring on the second finger from the left. Peter looks down at the ring and marvels; it’s a perfect fit. 

Peter can’t help the goofy grin spreading across his face and Wade laughs; probably more out of nervousness than actual hilarity. Soon, they’re both laughing, easy laughter that just drifts out of them and then Peter’s crying and reaching for Wade who pulls him into his lap and cries some tears himself. Peter’s face and shoulder are wet, from both his and Wade’s tears. They keep sharing chaste little kisses with each other, trying to get the other one to stop crying. Within a minute or so, they’ve settled, pressing into one another and intertwining fingers. Fingers that now, feel a little bit different with a ring on them. Wade pulls back slightly but it’s only to slip the gold ring on his own finger. Warmth spreads through every inch of Peter’s body when Wade wraps both of his arms completely around Peter’s waist; it’s like he’s sitting in front of a fireplace rather than in their chilly NYC apartment. Peter finds himself holding Wade’s chin and kissing the tip of his nose before peppering kisses all over his face like he’d done to Ellie earlier. Wade doesn’t move a muscle, closing his eyes and basking in the attention. 

Peter catches the end of the SpongeBob theme song and glances out their bedroom door, towards where their kids are undoubtedly inches from the TV. 

* * *

They decide to wear their rings on their right hands until they’ve been legally married. Wade wants a whole mushy ceremony.

“IronGrump said he’s making costumes for the kids, as our wedding gift. That he’s recently been inspired to come up with costumes for the kids.”

Peter freezes a little bit at the realization that comes over him.

“Wait, Tony knows?”

Wade only smiles sheepishly- well, as close as Wade gets to looking sheepish.

“I may or may not have asked him for his blessing after May... With most of the other Avengers in the room.”

Peter’s eyes shot open and he adjusts himself from relaxing on Wade’s bicep to looking up at him a little distrustfully. 

“ ...They were actually all really pleased!” Wade continues, playfully rubbing his nose in between Peter’s eyebrows at the knot threatening to form. “Even Tony only sighed. I guess even they’ve come to the conclusion that we’re good together.” 

Peter relaxes, rolling his eyes and snuggles into his guy.

“Well, we are.” He agrees.

“Yeah” Wade smiles, leaning in to kiss Peter deeply, losing themselves for a minute in a lazy morning kiss.

* * *

That night, they found themselves still talking about the morning after the kids had been in bed for an hour or two, as both he and Wade were still a little on cloud nine.

“Boy genius over there almost blew it this morning,” Wade complains, half irritated but also marveling at how friggin smart his little boy is.

“You mean the kids knew?” Peter asks, settling into the mattress, finding a comfortable spot to sink into.

“Are you kidding, they orchestrated half of it.” Wade scoffs, pulling away his lubey fingers to wipe on their towel that they kept under the bed, specifically for this purpose.

Wade adjusts himself before his first thrust and Peter finds himself scrambling to cover his mouth as he lets out a LOUD groan.

“Been a while, huh?” Wade whispers in his ear, lightly laying across his back to get him to un-arch and relax back down into their bed.

Peter could only nod, shivers running up and down his spine. He never reacted like this. He was usually pretty quiet during sex, what-

“That’s because the kids have been in our bed too much.” 

Peter immediately finds himself wanting to disagree.

“No, they’re n-Oh-t!”

Wade had thrust up and oh my god, Peter was already feeling dizzy with pleasure.

“No, they definitely are. Though I can’t say I mind too much if when we do get our privacy, you sound like this.” Wade was finding a rhythm now and Peter was falling into it, even though he could hear the smirk in his fiance’s voice.

Shit. That feels really good.

But how can you turn away your kids when they come to your bed to cuddle?

“We’re not bad parents.” Wade chimes in. When did Wade get this good at reading him? He’s not even facing him! “Plus, they do need the independence of sleeping in their own beds.”

“Maybe.” Peter’s eyes are closed, his head lolling back to focus on the spike of pleasure every second or so.

Wade leaned forward to press a kiss to Peter’s shoulder blade. 


End file.
